My research in the prior art revealed a variety of disposable bib inventions that have been issued patent numbers, but I find no similar or adequate products are available for the average home user in the supermarkets or other retail outlets. In reviewing the above patented concepts, I observed many weaknesses within the prior art relating to design, use, function and suggested dispersement. The bibs I studied within the prior art required too much folding, adapting, and attaching of pieces and tabs especially when a baby or child is "in the arms" or "screaming" to be fed. Although my patent search was completed through an attorney after I had designed my advanced and simple disposable bibs, the patents of J. A. Cooper, Sept. 26, 1961, 3,001,646; E. N. Burnett, Sept. 1, 1964, 3,146,464; G. W. Brown, Nov. 17, 1970, 3,540,060; Hannigan, Dec. 28, 1976, 3,999,221, all lacked in simplicity of use in that they required too much fastening, folding and adapting to make them practical. The pressed together and folded cup portions fail to contain any measure of food and especially liquids in that the adhesive that is pressed together will not stay sealed because the very liquid it is to contain softens the adhesive and the liquid oozes and spills out of the edges creating a bigger mess.
Paper shields per se do not have any measure of sufficient absorbancy, as they are more adequate for restaurants where the feeding situation is more controlled. In the prior art the affixing of the disposable bib is briefly mentioned with two tear strips which, when tugged, come apart. When an adhesive or velcro-type tab is used behind the neck (especially on a fussing child), the velcro and adhesive portions adhere to the infants' fine hair and skin causing frustration and irritation to the child and the one applying the bib.
The perforated neck opening, when placed directly behind the head, is awkward to get to and utilize. My discussion with other mothers revealed a desire for a disposable bib where the pre-cut or perforated neck access line similar to the 14 on my FIG. 1a is offset from behind the neck to the left or the right towards the side and front portions of the bib. The newborn and smaller child does not have the intelligence or ability to reach up and detach the bib, therefore it would seem a better idea to place the affixing tab over the left or right shoulder for ease of use. Once the child comprehends how they attach they do try to undo them and when they begin to coordinate sight with reach to undo them, I prefer shifting to my disposable bib that has an easy closure and sizing behind the neck, and a cup piece on the bottom portion to collect liquid and other bits and spills. With regard to sizing the neck, the prior art shows bibs that have several layers that can be removed or affixed to correct the neck size. Others have perforated strips of the same goods which when separated along the perforated edge form two fastening pieces to secure around the neck--more folding, and adapting. The center neck portion similar to 11 on FIG. 1a of my invention is often not retained for use in the prior art or is retained with a limited function due to the placement of the moisture-repellant layer and absorbant layers.
In the wording contained within prior patent applications the difficulties of packaging and dispensing are addressed but left unanswered, especially when manufacturing the disposable bibs on a core, solid or porous housing that would form a bulky or unsightly assembled form such as a roll, stack or layered bundle.
My disclosure will reveal to you efficient disposable bibs that will address all the above short-comings in that they will be simple in design and use for ease of placement and reuse if not soiled. These bibs will be cost efficient and easy to manufacture and distribute in a pleasant manner to mothers and others who are anxiously awaiting such a needed product. Further modifications and simple adaptions will further enhance the use for the growing child. The dispensing of the disposable bibs within the home will be facilitated by the use of versatile cost efficient dispensers that can be freely placed on a cabinet, dresser, floor or car. They are convenient to place in diaper bags for visits and sitters, attached to cabinets and other holders, or affixed to permanent holders. My innovative cover piece will easily adapt to a standard paper towel-like or custom dispenser. It will be simple and cost efficient to manufacture and versatile in its function in that it will give an additional reinforced edge to facilitate separating one bib from another while also acting as a cover piece over the assembled bib portions, should those bib portions appear bulky or unsightly to the user. The placement of my disposable bibs as they are attached and possibly reattached when not soiled will be facilitated by innovative tabs that I believe are some of the key factors in making my invention a desirable product for today's market.
I pray that further disclosure of my objectives and claims will make clear the uniqueness of my invention.